


Huellas (que nunca se van)

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Last words, M/M, Unhappy Ending, hopes, the eight gates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: A mitad de la guerra, es hora de tomar caminos separados.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 10





	Huellas (que nunca se van)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot. 
> 
> Tengo la noción de que había escrito al respecto de esta idea (¿o con este enfoque?) en algún otro fic, ¡pero no lo recuerdo! (Casi nunca recuerdo lo que escribo, mi memoria es muy mala y corta) si sucedió, ¡lo lamento por subir historias aburridas y repetitivas! ¡Pero hoy desperté con esto en la cabeza y siempre hago lo que mi corazón me dicta hacer!

Se detienen solo un momento a través del camino. Los campamentos detrás de su espalda, el espeso bosque formando extendiéndose a un lado, esperando como una bestia a poderlos tragar.

Es solo un breve instante el que pueden permitirse. No más de unos minutos, no más del tiempo que hace falta para que el sol cruce el pequeño horizonte en una línea recta y marque el final.

A un lado están los niños de su equipo, los ha traído consigo como debería, y mirarlos ahí de pie, preparándose, lo hace recordarse que ninguno de ellos sigue siendo un niño, en realidad.

Kakashi mira unos momentos a las piedras de la pequeña barda encalda en la que se recarga. Los bordes desiguales, el musgo verde como diminutos árboles, el polvo haciendo suaves espirales que se remueven para dejar una huella suave de su ser.

¿Cuánto tiempo durarían ahí las marcas de sus dedos? Se pregunta abstractamente clavando las uñas. Podría ser una eternidad, o podría ser un día, o podría darse la vuelta e inmediatamente ser borrado por el viento, arrastrado mucho, muy lejos.

Gai suelta una breve risa hueca cuando el puño de Kakashi se aplasta en las piedras. El aire fuerte de su respiración despeina los musgos, como si buscara mover también la arena, las piedras, esa y todas las huellas.

— Entonces, es aquí el final... — puede escuchar el ruido sordo en su voz, la decepción colándose, la urgencia rigurosa y pesada por continuar.

Gai sonríe suavemente ante sus palabras. Sus labios agrietados por el viento, el pequeño mechón despeinado de su fleco mostrando el bronce de su piel lo hace pensar en todo el tiempo que llevan corriendo, en el pequeño y único espacio que tenían ahora para recuperar aire y obligarse a continuar.

— Pero después nos reencontrarnos, rival — la voz de Gai es suave, no un grito, no una llamarada impresionante que comúnmente le hacía vibrar. Es solo el tono suave y mesurado de su voz. Honesto, lento, un intento casi desesperado para que pueda convencerse de que era cierto, para que ambos puedan creerlo.

Kakashi aparta la mirada, la luz del sol haciéndose cenicienta a cada segundo lo hace desear sostenerse a ese momento un poco más y hunde otra vez los dedos.

— Más adelante tu división tendrá que irse al frente, y probablemente te llamaré entonces, Gai — la cabeza de Gai se mueve afirmativamente, ese movimiento inerte y sin significado para su voz inerte y sin significado, para la orden sosa de un capitán.

No necesita decirlo de nuevo, Gai lo sabe, ambos lo saben. Luego de este momento irán por caminos separados. Gai tomará a sus niños, y Kakashi se posicionará al frente y esperará a que el escuadrón de Gai avance y entonces...

Bueno, entonces había todo un plan. Pero Kakashi también sabía que podría no pasar.

Gai se acerca suavemente, él sabe leer tan perfectamente como Kakashi el movimiento del sol, él entiende la táctica, el plan, el ataque, siempre ha sabido demasiado de estrategia, es bueno, pero era mucho más bueno para pelear, para pararse delante de las cosas, para arriesgarse, para saltarse las reglas porque siempre había confiado demasiado en sí mismo, porque siempre habría creído que eran demasiado geniales e invencibles para caer.

Sin embargo, incluso ahora Gai está tranquilo, no ha salido corriendo, no ha ignorado los minutos que Kakashi ha dispuesto para tomarse un momento y esperar la hora correcta para cruzar el borde, para tener que separarse.

— Quisiera quedarme bajo tu mando — Gai suelta el aire de forma dudosa, y aquella pequeña confesión se retuerce en el pecho de Kakashi.

Lo hace pensar en la manera en la que iban juntos en la tercera guerra, en la que Kakashi dirigía un pequeño grupo, en donde Gai siempre estaba ahí detrás.

— Es difícil ahora, tienes experiencia en la guerra y eres un Jounin. Lo mejor es que dirijas a otros más, es mejor separarnos y guiarlos, si fuéramos juntos...

Gai sacude la cabeza para frenar sus palabras. Lo sabe. Sirve más al frente de otro escuadrón, necesitan equilibrar las fuerzas, necesitan ir en dos grupos protegidos por los mejores ninjas. Pero aun así...

— Nunca me he sentido más fuerte que cuando estoy contigo, Kakashi — los ojos de Gai brillan como dos discos negros colgando delante de él.

A Kakashi le parece que reflejan, que por unos momentos puede mirarse a sí mismo ahí, su rostro serio sobre esos espejos oscuros, los pequeños bordes borrosos de su máscara, la piel pálida que reverbera la luz del atardecer.

Lo mira un momento largo, esa pequeña imagen que parece decir demasiado de sí mismo, la vulnerabilidad entre las persianas que son las pestañas de Gai.

— Yo también — no sabe hacia qué cosas se refiere su respuesta, no sabe si ha contestado a sus palabras o ha respondido al pequeño brillo en el fondo de la mirada de Gai — Pero si todo sale bien, nos reuniremos al frente.

— ¡Todo saldrá bien! — suelta como si estuviera seguro, lo hace como si su pecho no temblara cuando toma aire.

Los segundos casi se han acabado, el sol ilumina las gotas pegadas de lluvia en el fondo de la pared de piedras hasta que parecen pequeñas perlas abandonadas ahí, burbujas en contra del aire que se reventaran, que se secaran, que no estarán ahí cuando Kakashi vuelva, al igual que la huella de sus dedos, al igual que todo lo demás, al igual que Gai...

— Confía en mí, Kakashi, voy a protegerte — sus palabras salen en un intento por consolarlo, por hacerlo sentir seguridad entre la tempestad.

Pero Gai no podría estar más equivocado al respecto. Kakashi no quiere eso, él sabe que eso significa que está dispuesto a llegar al final, que está dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus reglas autoimpuestas, que es solamente algo ligado a la muerte, intrincado a la técnica maldita que no era para él, que nunca lo fue.

— Déjame protegerte esta vez — pero él sabe que quizá realmente no puede. Ni uno de los dos ciertamente puede. No en la guerra, nunca en la guerra.

Sin embargo, Gai asiente ante sus palabras sin pelear. Son la clase de cosas que las personas se dicen cuando se importan, incluso si son imposibles, incluso si solo son marcas en el desierto que desaparecerán.

Gai morirá antes que nadie. Es un hecho que Kakashi entendió cuando el único recuerdo que quedó de Dai fue un montón de polvo entre el pasto, irrecuperable. Sabía que un día tendría que verlo morir. Se había preparado para eso todo este tiempo, y aun así...

— No mueras — es todo lo que puede decir, pero no es más que una tontería.

Gai ya está muerto. Es un cadáver que camina arrastrando esa condena. Y él era un cobarde y un mentiroso, era un invento que alguien se había dedicado a contar.

Sus dedos rozaron la pequeña grava bajo sus yemas, las líneas delgadas y finas de sus dactilares dejando un rastro de lo que es, o de lo que se supone que es.

Lleva demasiado tiempo escondido detrás de los recuerdos, de los muertos, probablemente murió mucho antes de que lo hiciera Gai. Un hombre hecho de pequeñas mentiras, de huidas, de negativas constantes y negaciones que lo habían convertido lentamente en un hombre de papel. Falso y torcido papel.

La mano de Gai se recarga junto a la suya, sus dedos se rozan un poco, suavemente, en un pequeño y delicado tacto que parece irónico considerando la tierra y el polvo, que desentona y contradice su fuerza, su dureza, la capacidad casi ridícula de matar.

Debería tomar distancia, piensa, debería alejar la mano y aclarar la garganta mientras simplemente espera a que los segundos se escurran y lo mire marchar.

Pero, ¿qué importancia tenía ciertamente? ¿Qué más daba? Eran un muerto y una mentira juntos. Dos cosas que ya no existían en realidad. Ilusiones, fantasmas, maniquíes que simplemente recorrían un camino programado, que no podían pretender ser algo más que lo que eran, que no podían salirse de los bordes que habían sido minuciosamente tejidos para ellos, encajados como anillos metálicos a sus cuellos, tirados por cadenas al destino. Al vacío.

Gai baja la mirada a sus manos, a ese recorte de piel que lo toca, a la vibración de sus venas golpeándose una a la otra como si pudieran compartir una extensión de su cuerpo a través de la sangre que fluía en las ramas finas y púrpuras de sus arterias.

En los ojos de azulejos negros de Gai, Kakashi visualiza la imagen de sus manos juntas. Es simular a una fotografía, es como una pintura que podría grabarse ahí para siempre, que podría quedarse clavada indefinidamente en su cabeza, que podría traer a la memoria en el momento en el que el resto de las cosas se extinguieran.

Quiere creer que es así, quiere pensar que ambos pueden quedarse con la imagen de sus manos juntas, apenas un roce, sus dedos pulgares moviéndose lentamente entre los dos con un movimiento demasiado similar a un fugaz ruego.

Quiere recordar eso cuando ya no esté. Lo mira, cada detalle, una observación que pretende quedarse impregnada como nada. Ese era el maravilloso punto de la memoria, el placer de conservar esas cosas, el recordar.

— Cuando todo termine... — Gai niega de inmediato a sus palabras antes de que pueda terminar.

Solo sonríe, su dedo se engancha al suyo como si pudiera decirle algo más. Algo importante. Pero Kakashi ha olvidado como no sentir dolor y solo puede mirar ahí y encontrar el vacío absoluto del gesto, de dos figuras huecas que estaban ahí solo para matar y morir.

— Hablaremos cuando todo haya pasado, Kakashi — el sabor agrio de sus palabras le escalda la lengua.

¿Qué tanto podía significar que te hiciera promesas un muerto? ¿Qué sentido tenía hacerlas a alguien que no era real?

Dos fantasmas engañándose mutuamente. Dos heridas abiertas en el telón de la guerra, a nada de sangrar.

— Es hora de irnos, Gai — dice, pero su mano no se mueve de inmediato, su dedo sigue sobre el de Gai, lo acaricia como el borde quebradizo del espejo del agua, un pequeño punto que se hace una onda larga.

Y Kakashi piensa un momento en que se siente real. Se pregunta si puede pasar.

— Sí — es Gai quien arrastra su mano, la levanta y la deja caer inerte y flácida contra su costado — Te veré más adelante, rival.

La sonrisa de Gai parece juntar los últimos reflejos del atardecer. El sol concentrado en el centro de sus labios, en la pequeña foto que Gai ha guardado de sus manos.

Los niños de Gai se acercan, no lo miran cuando se van. Ni siquiera Gai.

Quitando la mano lentamente de la piedra, Kakashi se da cuenta de que han quedado las siluetas de sus manos en la superficie polvorosa de la pared.

Sus huellas están ahí marcadas, la suya y la de Gai. La imagen grabada de sus manos juntas, la humedad del sudor que arrancó el polvo y delineó perfectamente la silueta de las palmas, de los dedos, de las yemas que se cruzaban ahí como una evidencia de su cercanía, de su debilidad.

Nuevamente se pregunta por cuánto tiempo la huella de sus manos estaría ahí. Cuánto tardaría en desvanecerse. En qué momento simplemente sería solo un fugaz recuerdo con nada a lo que pudiera aferrarse, con nada que estuviera ahí como una marca a la que él pudiera suspirar.

¿Acaso tardaría lo suficiente como para volver a verla? ¿Moriría antes de que alguno de los dos lo hiciera?

No importa demasiado, supone.

Arriba las nubes se juntan lentamente, una tormenta se acerca y sabe que el agua lavará las piedras y se llevará el último recuerdo de que estuvieron juntos, limpiara el polvo y con ello el grabado de sus dedos entrelazados.

El resto de la división se acerca, tienen que llegar antes de media noche al siguiente punto y sin duda la lluvia sería un problema.

Sai viene delante, pálido como un copo de nieve, ansioso como el resto de poder continuar.

Y antes de que cualquiera lo alcance, antes de que la primera gota de lluvia caiga o antes de que el viento se vuelva una tempestad, Kakashi pasa la mano por la pared de piedra y borra las huellas.

El manchón de sus dedos quita el polvo, una nueva marca de una zarpa desbaratando la imagen de la mano de Gai.

— Es hora de irnos, Sai — Kakashi se endereza y se da la vuelta.

La tierra de la pared todavía se mantiene pegada a sus dedos cuando aprieta los puños y clava sus propias uñas en su piel.

Luego, comienza a agitarse sobre el piso, entre los árboles, y él tampoco mira atrás.

En ese lugar ya no quedaba nada para recordar.

Y sin embargo, Kakashi siente que nunca será capaz de borrar esas huellas, él cree que se han grabado en sus manos como una cicatriz más que como una fotografía. Está entre sus dedos, en su piel, en otro lugar más allá.

Nunca las podría olvidar.


End file.
